The Student's Rules
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Sakura is dating Gaara but she just moved in with Sasuke and his brother who is trying to rape her! Who will Sakura choose? Sasuke or Gaara? Or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! High school fic! REVIEW! I know Sakura being the new student is old but I have a new twist!**

_The Student's Rules_

Sakura woke up by the noise from her alarm clock. She slammed her hand down on the "off" button and slowly got up. She made her bed. She took a quick shower to wash her hair and groggily walked over to her closet. She opened the large oak doors and grabbed a white tank top and a jean skirt. She made sure that it didn't look sluttish and walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She combed her shoulder length pink hair and put on a pair of black boots that reached just below her knee.

She grabbed a jean jacket and was out the door. She walked out of her one bedroom apartment and went down to her mailbox. She picked up a few checks and slid them into her bag. She got out of the complex and was off to her new high school Konoha High which was for students that excel in academics, athletics and/or are really rich. Sakura was smart and an athlete. She wasn't going to be living in the streets anytime soon but she was also far from rich.

Her parents died last year and left her with enough money till she was 23. That was if she was by herself. Sakura was in school when it happened. They were in a terrible car crash. Her mother lasted till night time in an unstable condition. Her mother told her what bank to go to when she was 14. Now here at 17 a junior at Konoha High she was new. Her old high school was fun but her boyfriend Gaara became really jealous if she talked to his brother. The principal said she should move schools till Gaara was stable.

Sakura didn't want to leave him but she was forced to move from Suna High to Konoha High. She heard many good things about the school from Temari's boyfriend Shikamaru but she wasn't sure yet.

Sakura was about to cross a street when she heard some asshole having his music blaring "Satisfaction". She looked to see a really hot guy driving a black Ferrari looking at her. 'Probably because of my hair.' Sakura thought. **'WHAT A HOTTIE!' **Inner Sakura whistled. 'Shut up! We have Gaara!' Sakura scolded Inner Sakura. **'Gaara's a psychotic freak! I've met Inner Gaara! He tried to rape me! But that guy? NEVER! I have to find that guy's Inner!' **Inner Sakura grinned and left Sakura all alone in her mind.

"HOLY CRAP I'M LATE!" Sakura cursed. It was 8:04 and school started at 8:10. It would take her at least 10 minutes to walk from where she was. 'I'm never zoning out again… I'll rephrase that…I won't zone out as much!' Sakura promised herself.

She started to sprint. Than she ran into a pole. She got up and started sprinting again. She was going to be on time. She had a 3 minutes and she could see the school. She ran faster and than when she entered the school the bell rang. She looked at the map of the school that was at the front entrance. When she found where the office was on the map she started to head there.

'This school is HUGE!' She thought to herself. She finally reached the office she took a number and waited. "Number 18?" A pretty woman with black hair questioned.

"Oh that's me!" Sakura smiled.

"Hi, what are you here for? My name's Shizune," The assistant introduced herself.

"I'm a new student. Sakura Haruno."

"Have fun! Oh and just wait a moment,"

"Of course,"

"You may now go in, call her Principal Tsunade,"

"Okay," Sakura waved good-bye to Shizune and entered the office.

"Principal Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" A blond woman who looked not a day over 25 answered.

"I'm the new student here, Sakura Haruno."

"Ah yes! Have a seat. Here's your schedule, items you may need and your first week here no one will talk to you. It's a fact! Have fun!" Tsunade rushed her out of the room. Sakura looked at her schedule.

**Sakura Haruno Age: 17 Year: 3**

**Homeroom: Iruka Umino 8:20-8:40 **

**Room201: Homeroom **

**Period 1: Kakashi Hatake 8:45-9:45 **

**Room018: English**

**Period 2: Asuma Sarutobi 9:55-10:55**

**Room406: Math**

**Period 3: Kurenai Yuhi 11:05-12:05**

**Room520: Social**

**Lunch: 12:15-1:15**

**Cafeteria4: Lunch**

**Period 4: Might Guy 1:25-2:25**

**North Gym: Phsyical Education**

**Period 5: Shizune 2:35-3:35**

**Lab3: Science**

**Period 6: ****Orochimaru**** 3:45-4:30**

**Room303: Health**

"Okay so to get to Homeroom I go to the second floor." Sakura went up the stairs and turned to the left. She opened a door that said "Professor Iruka Umino 201"

"Hello I'm a new student here," Sakura stared at her homeroom teacher he looked like he was barely 25.

"Oh well introduce yourself. Tell us some things about yourself." He smiled.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17, I'm only here temporarly till this guy at my Suna High becomes less phsychotic. This is my real hair color." Sakura smiled brightly.

"All right….Just have a seat somewhere and read or study or do a quiet activity." Iruka than whispered "None of the students are going to talk to you till next Monday, so don't humilate yourself,"

"Okay………" Sakura wondered what was going on but decided to listen to her homeroom teacher and the principal. She grabbed a book out, it was the latest "Gossip Girl" book. She looked up to see at least 15 students staring at her. She was about to say something when the bell rang. She got up and started walking to Room 018 where she would find her new English teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi had silver hair that was dull. He was reading Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura wanted to punch him but when he said "Welcome, do whatever you want," that kinda changed her mind. She wanted to talk to people but she just knew that she had to listen to her principal and Professor Umino. She quietly opened her book and started reading.

Sakura finished her book halfway into the period so she started to check each student out. One was a loud blond, he wore an orange suit but wasn't half bad looking. A guy beside him had chicken hair and was really quiet. The boy beside chicken head was an overweight guy eating chips. The guy beside him was asleep and looked like a pineapple. The guy beside him was quiet, he had pearl eyes, his hair was a coffee brown. He was the hottest guy there.

'Not half bad looking guys here.' Sakura thought.

'**THEY'RE GORGEOUS! WE MUST MAKE-OUT WITH THEM!' **Inner Sakura squealed.

'I have Gaara! He's my boyfriend! I love him! I won't leave him!'

'**You want to stay with a guy who's Inner tries to rape your Inner? Talk about INSANE!' **Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura blocked her out for the rest of the day. She was quiet the entire time except when she was introducing herself. Sakura found herself at her last class, health. She wondered what the teacher was like. 'Is he nice? Is he cool like Kakashi? Is he perverted? Will he be a total dork like Guy? Will I ever call my teachers by there last name?' Sakura asked a bunch of questions to herself.

"Hello Orochimaru? I'm a new student." Sakura introdiced herself to a kinda hot guy.

"Oh sorry! I'm not a teacher. I'm Professor Orochimaru's assitant! I'm Kabuto! It's a pleasure!" Kabuto shook her hand "And this is Professor Orochimaru!"

Kabuto pointed to a creepy looking guy. He smelt really bad, like fish or something. His hair hung over his face and he had really bad skin. He was probably 50! "Hellooo a new ssstudent? I'm Professsssssor Orochimaruuuu. Take a ssseat. Near SSSSasssuke. Raisssse your hand SSSSasssuke! If youuu didn't noticcce, I'm the sssame age as Tssssunade. We learn about ssssexx today."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Sakura didn't know that he was the same age as Tsunade! That means he looks old for his age. Really old! She had to sit next to the chicken head boy. She knew speaking was going to humiliate herself. She also hated the fact that she was in here 5 days a week with Professor Creepy! She was in hell!

**TBC…**

**Hello sorry for spelling mistakes but my Spellcheck conked out on me! It seriously is annoying! Well Review!**

**Furry out! 2006-11-06**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! Uh please review or I won't make another chapter for a month.**

_Chapter 2_

'Finally! It's Friday! People will talk to me again on Monday!' Sakura smiled joyfully at her thought.

Sakura started walking to room 303. Her last class of the day was Health. She was tired from Phys. Ed still! Guy worked her to the bone. They were playing basketball; Sakura was a lot better than most of the girls so they forced her into the boy's class. She had to guard Naruto who was one of the best basketball players in the Fire Country! She scored one him a bunch of times but so did he. He had some of the best moves Sakura had ever seen.

Sakura finally reached the door and opened it to find Professor Orochimaru asking Principal Tsunade about her anti-aging cream. Sakura thought about this and realized… Principal Tsunade is actually 50! "Oh my god!" Sakura shrieked.

"What?" Principal Tsunade asked and turned on her heel.

"You're not 25! You're 50!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone! None of the students know! If you tell them, I'll kick your ass back to your psychotic boyfriend." The principal stated darkly.

"EH! I'll shut up now! Hahahahaha!" Sakura smiled widely.

"I'll be going now! Orochimaru? Dinner's on you!" Tsunade waved good-bye as students started pouring in.

"Dinner?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"It wassssssss a bet, I losssssst." He stated calmly.

"Okay," Sakura went to her seat and prepared for the weird "Don't do it," talks from her teacher. Sasuke was staring at her. She wanted to say something but she knew she'd be ignored. She tried talking to him on Thursday but he turned his head and looked out the window. Sakura just wanted to live through this week so she could actually talk to people.

"Classsss issss over," Professor Orochimaru stated as the bell rung.

Sakura started to walk to her locker to put her books away and grab her homework when she ran into…Sasuke. She muttered a "Sorry," and started walking to her locker once again.

"You know people can talk to you now, if I let them." He sneered.

"Don't really care, you pompous bastard." She continued to walk.

"Shouldn't you respect those superior?" He smirked.

"Well no, I don't because that's who I am." She stated and stopped walking to hear his comeback but it never came. He was already gone.

She walked down 2 flights of stairs and then she finally reached her locker. There in front of her locker were three girls. One had platinum blonde hair with solid blue eyes. Another girl had thick brown hair tied up in two buns at the top of her head and dark brown eyes. The last one had navy blue hair and pearl eyes like Neji.

"Hi, I'm Ino and we're here to make you popular!" The blonde named Ino stated.

"I'm Tenten!" The girl with the buns smiled.

"I-I'm Hin-Hinata." The navy haired girl stuttered.

"Nice to meet you but I don't want to be popular." Sakura said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Too bad! You see, we're the most popular girls in school. All the guys want us except those wonderful hotties…" Ino sighed happily and continued "We rarely accept newcomers but for you…you're an exception. I saw the 5 staring at you! So that means they want you and we the 3 will become the 4 and surprise them. They'll love you!"

"I'm too busy running my life that I really can't be bothered by insignificant girls like you. Thanks for the kindness though." She tried to push past them to get to her locker.

"We're done playing nice. Either you join us voluntarily or we force you," Tenten punched a locker.

"Leave me alone," Sakura growled.

"Tr-try i-it for a we-week," Hinata stuttered.

"Fine, I'll try it for a week. If I hate it then you'll leave me alone, got it?" Sakura spat.

"Okay, girls lets leave." Ino moved out of the way and the other two followed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sakura muttered under her breath. She opened her locker put her books away grabbed a textbook and slammed her locker shut. The second she closed her locker a creepy guy in green tights appeared.

"Hello, Sakura-chan! I am Rock Lee! Please be my girlfriend!" He showed his blinding smile.

"AH! Put that smile away! Okay first of all…never. Second of all nice to meet you." Sakura smiled.

Lee fell down anime style and cried "Why not?"

"I'm…..dating somebody else." She smiled again "Sorry, Lee."

She started walking to the exit when a blond haired idiot came in front of her "Hi Sakura-chan! Shikamaru told me all about you! He says you're really cool! He also says that if any of us guys hurt you he'd hurt them for Temari!"

"Um….okay?" She really had no idea how to answer that.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! That's if you forgot! All the guys are staring at you because they think you're hot! So do I! Don't ever talk to Sai or else you'll date him and become pregnant!" Naruto grinned.

"Who's Sai?" Sakura asked.

"He's that guy over there talking to….hmmm…I dated her…..I forgot her name though….." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Oh I see! He's kinda hot!" Sakura giggled.

"He always gets mine, Sasuke's and Neji's leftovers. He thinks he's so great but he never got a girl to like him before us. He's such an egotistical bastard."

"Okay…. But aren't you guys?" Sakura stared him in the eye.

"Nope!" Naruto grinned "Gotta go! See ya!"

"Bye," Sakura waved as she saw Naruto drive away in his expensive car. Sakura was going to visit Gaara today. She promised him that she'd visit at least once a week.

_Gaara's/Temari's/Kankuro's House_

Sakura knocked on the door. Temari opened the door and smiled "I haven't seen you all week! I missed you! So did my brothers!"

"Hi," She said simply.

Temari let her in and showed her to Gaara's room. She whispered "Don't do anything nasty!"

Sakura blushed and opened the door "Gaara? It's me, Sakura."

"Come in," He muttered.

"I'm already in silly," She giggled.

Sakura walked over to Gaara's desk and took the chair while he was on his bed…shirtless. (**ooooooo) ** "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I promised you that I'd visit once a week. I missed you." Sakura smiled sadly.

"Same here," He got up and asked "Did you talk to any boys?"

"Well my teachers, Naruto but he was just telling me that Shikamaru will beat up guys that hit on me for you and Temari. Lee asked me out but I said I had a boyfriend."

"How can you still act like nothing is wrong when I'm unstable?" Gaara stared her straight in the eye.

"No matter what you'll always be my boyfriend unless…..YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!?!?!?!?!"

Gaara laughed "I'll never break up with you because you're just that great,"

"AWW!" Sakura got of the desk and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"I know," He patted her head.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Sakura smiled as she was getting up but Gaara pulled her back down. "Gaara, I need to go to work," She stated.

"You're staying," He said as he started gritting his teeth.

"Gaara just stop," She pleaded.

"No,"

"I'll call Temari,"

"She doesn't even try anymore. She's afraid."

"Why can't you just let me leave?"

"You'll cheat on me," He glared.

"I will never cheat on you. I love you." She stared into his eyes begging to leave.

"Go," He let go of her hand and stared at the ground.

"Thank you." She waved good-bye as she left him.

"Bye Temari! Bye Kankuro!" Sakura shouted as she was walking to the front door.

"Leaving so soon? Did Gaara break up with you?" Temari asked suspiciously as she came out of the kitchen.

"No! I just had to ask him like 5 times. Well bye!" Sakura hugged Temari and asked "Where's Kankuro? He always flirts with me before I go…"

"Gaara scared him half to death the second you left last time! He crapped his pants after Gaara spoke to him!" Temari laughed.

Sakura laughed as she shut the door behind her. Sakura walked to the bus stop and waited. She thought she saw Sasuke but why would he be around here? She got out her bus pass and showed it to the bus driver. He nodded and she took a seat beside an old lady. She'd have to wait half an hour till she got to her stop. She decided to take a quick nap. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_25 minutes later_

Sakura opened her eyes and heard a crash. Her eyes opened wider in shock. She looked around the bus. A bus had hit them. Sakura was sitting in the front, right side of the bus. It rammed into the back. Their were only 4 people conscious Sakura, the bus driver and two teenage boys beside Sakura. The old lady had stopped breathing. Sakura asked "Ma'am? Are you okay?"

No answer came. Sakura checked her pulse. It was….gone. Sakura looked behind her and all she was blood. Blood everywhere. She burst out crying. The boys turned to her and one asked "You okay pinky?"

"No…. How many people just died because of a bus accident? I could have sat back there and be dead…" Sakura sobbed. The bus driver spoke "We need to get off the bus now,"

One of the boys grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled her to the door. They got off the bus and she started sobbing louder.

An ambulance came and checked them out. Sakura somehow managed to not have a single scratch on her. The police and a fire truck came. They checked everything out and made sure that no fire was going to start. The police asked the same questions to everybody. Sakura just sobbed every word out.

A news reporter came and started taking "I'm here with…"

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura cried.

"She's one of the only survivors of bus 112. She is the only female survivor and is the only one with no scratch on her. What was it like seeing so many people die?"

"I was asleep when it happened. The lady next to me had stopped breathing already and all I saw was blood. It was everywhere." Sakura burst out in tears.

"There you have it, I'm Kimi Kyoto have a nice day." The lady said into the camera.

Sakura called Temari "Can…you…pick…me…up…" Sakura said in between sobs.

"I'll be right there!" Temari said before she hung up. When the line was dead she started crying again. Her phone rang "Hello?"

"I saw what happened on TV, are you alright?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke. I got the number from Shikamaru who got it from Temari."

"I don't care," She cried.

"Do you want me to come get you? I'm near the site; I'll be there in two minutes."

He hung up and she dialled Temari's cell "Hello?" Temari said.

"A friend is coming and they're closer…Sorry…" Sakura cried once more.

"I understand that you want to go home quicker," Temari hung up after that.

Sakura waited for Sasuke on the curb. Numerous guys/police men asked her if they wanted them to drive her home. She refused each time. Turns out those two boys went to Suna. They liked her for a long time but they were afraid of Gaara. Sakura stopped crying when they mentioned Gaara. She watched as one of their moms came and picked them up. The mother started crying and hugging both of the boys. Sakura forgot about what it was like to have someone care for you like that. She just cried more.

Sasuke drove up and jumped out of his car. "Sakura, I'm here." He gave her his hand.

She took it and asked "Why'd you come?"

"I know what it's like to see people die in front of you. It sucks." He opened the car door for her. She stepped into his BMW and he shut the door for her. He walked over to the driver's side and opened his door. He stepped in and started the car. He looked at her and thought 'Why does she look so cute?'

'**Cause you like her!' **Inner Sasuke started prancing around in his head.

'I've known her for less than a week! No way can I like her!' Sasuke told his Inner.

'**Aw! Denial! Than why'd you are you taking her to our place?' **Inner Sasuke laughed.

'She's too emotional to ask her where she lives. I, Uchiha Sasuke am never in denial.' Sasuke thought proudly.

Inner Sasuke rolled his eyes and went off to find Inner Sakura.

"Why do you care?" Sakura asked.

"I know what it's like to see so many people you don't even know die."

"You know I just was in Suna to see my crazy boyfriend," She laughed.

"So you're unavailable?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess, do you ever have this sorta overpowering voice in the back of your head?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well mine says that Gaara will try and rape me like his Inner tried to rape my Inner." Sakura than realized how insane she might've sounded and added "You really don't have to listen to my problems,"

"It's okay, just for today," He smiled the smallest smile.

"Did you just smile?" Sakura asked teased.

"Maybe,"

"Did the Uchiha's first smile go to me? Ah I feel so special! I might cry!" Sakura laughed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe," Sakura raised an eyebrow. She noticed that he still had that little smile on.

"We're going to my place." He stated.

"I have to get home! I can't… I have work!" Sakura babbled.

"You were in a car accident….I don't think your boss will think any less of you."

"I promised my parents!" Sakura shouted.

"There are people who can help you for get this ever happened. You need help!" He complained.

"Fine! Don't expect any favours from me…ever!"

"If you ever trash something of mine then be prepared to be my paying favours."

"Whatever,"

He pulled up into a beautiful driveway with an even more beautiful house. Sakura gasped "You live here? Alone?"

"My brother will pop in from time to time to steal money. If you think I'm a pompous bastard than you should meet him. He pretty much caused the air plane accident my entire family was on. The only ones left are me and him." Sasuke explained.

"Why the hell do you let him get away with that? Make him feel so much pain that it's unbearable! Shoot him in the ass!" Sakura shouted.

"Most girls start crying when I tell them this. You're the first to yell at me." He chuckled.

"I do what I do. I'm not into all that sappy crap. I'm Sakura and that's who I am,"

"You're weird." He chuckled once more.

They finally reached the front doors where there were at least 20 cars.

"Are these all yours?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Shit! Itachi is home! He's gonna bug till my deathbed about you! Say you're the maid!" Sasuke pulled out a sluttish maid uniform from the backseat.

"Why is that there?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"I never know when Itachi is coming home. I'm prepared when it comes to that ass." He gave her the uniform and shoved her into the car to get changed.

"I'll be here in 10 minutes. Go to my room," Sasuke ran to another car and sped off. Sakura looked through one of the side mirrors and gasped. She may look like a little slut but she still maintained that refined look somehow.

She rang the doorbell. An old man came out answering "Yes? How may I help you?"

"I'm Sakura the new maid!" She smiled brightly.

"I wasn't informed of your arrival by the young Master." He stated coldly.

"Let her in Takefumi. She's hot, she can help me in more ways than one," A smooth voice smirked.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Sakura asked even though she could guess who he was. She so totally wanted to punch his damn lights out.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, the man who can make all of your wonderful dreams come true," He smiled egotistically.

"I seriously doubt it," Sakura came in and gasped at how beautiful everything was.

"Wanna see my room?" The older Uchiha grinned.

"I'm sorry but I have some work to do. Employees don't sleep with their employers. That's my belief and I'm sticking to it." Sakura walked past him and entered an unknown room. It appeared to be the kitchen. There were at least 8 people working on one meal.

"Too bad for you. I get what I want," Itachi smirked pushing her against a cupboard.

"Not this time," Sakura kneed him in the stomach. He got off her and clutched his stomach.

"I can fire you," He stated still clutching his stomach.

"Don't care, I'm not as helpless as I look," Sakura spat. She asked a maid where Sasuke's room was. The maid told her 4th floor the room on the right. Sakura took the stairs because she didn't want Itachi attempting to rape her.

When she finally made it she noticed two rooms. One was on the left while the other was on the right. She followed the young maid's instructions and opened the right door. It was a navy blue. It had a king size bed. The room was positively messy. She started to pick up clothes and had no idea what had been worn and what hadn't.

"I don't let maids in here," Sasuke came from behind her "You could have used my personnel elevator,"

"If I did your egotistical brother would try and rape me. He almost did in front of 8 employees! I like you so much better! He's a pervert while you're just….an ice cube!" Sakura smiled.

"Thanks," Sasuke grunted.

"I didn't mean that meanly! Sasuke you know I love you." Sakura giggled.

"What?" Sasuke wasn't quite sure he heard her right.

"Oh shit! Gaara will kill me! I didn't mean it like that! I mean that… I Dunno! I just don't feel like that! Thanks um…..argh!"

"How do you know Gaara? Why would he kill you? He has a girlfriend. I feel sorry for her. Is he cheating on her with you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Are you really that stupid?"

"How am I stupid? Answer the first question though."

"We went to the same high school! I used to go to Suna, remember?"

"The second question,"

"I'm his girlfriend bastard! Oh and if you didn't figure out the answer to the third then you are truly stupid."

"You're dating Gaara? Why? He's insane!" Sasuke was flabbergasted.

"I'm dating Gaara because you can't help but fall in love with him! He's really sweet sometimes and nice! He's crazy a lot of the time but I'll wait till he gets better." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"…" Sasuke couldn't respond. He wanted her. He wanted her to love him not his worst enemy.

"I'm gonna go," Sakura got up but Sasuke pulled her back. She glared at him.

"Want the job?" He asked.

"What job?" Sakura was truly clueless.

"The maid job. Many of them live here and I can drive you to school. It's closer to your boyfriend's place. Sakura you can make a decent living here." Sasuke almost looked as if he was begging but not quite.

"I dunno…am I intruding?" Sakura glared.

"You're the only maid I can trust. The others either sell my clothes or…make a shrine." He whispered.

"Fine, you owe me."

"I'll pay you with money." He smirked and let her hand go finally.

**TBC…**

**Plz! Review or else I won't update the story for awhile! I need ideas! Neji or Sasuke?** **Should Ino steal Shikamaru?**

**Review!**


	3. Moving In

**Yea I know I haven't updated in a long long time but I got some totally awesome reviews and started again! So here I am**

_Moving In_

"_Want the job?" He asked._

"_What job?" Sakura was truly clueless._

"_The maid job. Many of them live here and I can drive you to school. It's closer to your boyfriend's place. Sakura you can make a decent living here." Sasuke almost looked as if he was begging but not quite._

"_I dunno…am I intruding?" Sakura glared._

"_You're the only maid I can trust. The others either sell my clothes or…make a shrine." He whispered._

"_Fine, you owe me."_

"_I'll pay you with money." He smirked and let her hand go finally._

_Chapter 3_

'Sakura is mine!' Sasuke laughed when he agreed to take the job.

'**She's in love with Gaara, moron.' **Inner Sasuke shook his head.

'She'll be mine. All I gotta do is strip a little and she'll fall in love.' Sasuke told himself.

'**Watch as she gets her unstable boyfriend to kick your ass.' **Inner Sasuke told him.

'Whatever,' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke-sama," A maid came up to him and started blushing.

"Yes?" He groaned.

"Where will the new maid live?" The blushing maid asked.

"Her name is Sakura and I'll find her accommodations." He told the maid coldly.

"Of course, Sasuke-sama." The maid bowed and scurried off into a room where she would probably faint.

Sasuke was walking down the hallway that led to the stairs. He realized that he had no idea where Sakura went. So he stopped the nearest maid and asked "Where's Sakura?"

"Wh-wh-who's Sa-Sak-Sakura?" The maid stuttered.

"The new maid," He sighed.

"Oh, she is trying on a new uniform. She is in the maid's wing." The stuttering maid told him without stuttering.

"Thank you," He pretty much jumped the stairs and had about 10 maids faint while doing this. He opened one of two large doors and entered a hallway. H opened a door that said "Changing Room" which was beside a door that said "Itachi's Room" Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

There was a frail girl buttoning up her skimpy black dress. Sasuke looked at the girl's hair and it was pink. He sighed out of relief.

"Hey," He reached out to touch Sakura's arm.

"EKK!" Sakura screamed. She turned to him and slapped him. Sasuke looked up at her and saw that the buttons weren't done all the way up yet. Her bra was still showing and Sasuke started to stare.

"Hey! Get out!" She growled. She buttoned up all her buttons now. She yanked her frilly white apron off the hanger in her locker and threw it on.

"I have to show you where you're living," He told her.

"Can't one of the maids?" Sakura glared.

"You honestly want Itachi to rape you?" He asked.

"No! Wait….does he have a key?" Sakura asked as he began to pull her out of the room.

"I already sent for your things. They're in your new room. Oh and look at the room beside this one." Sasuke told her. Sakura saw the "Itachi's Room" sign and almost puked.

"That's disgusting! Who would do that? Those girls are nothing but cheap whores!" Sakura told him.

"No they're not. Almost every girl in the world will sleep with Itachi except you." Sasuke told her.

"What are you implying?" Sakura asked.

"You're too faithful to that monster." He told her honestly.

"He's not a monster he's….." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke kissing her. She pushed him off of her and screamed "What the fuck?"

"Did my little Sakura say she wants to fuck?" Itachi came out of nowhere and asked.

"Ewwww," Sakura and Sasuke said in unison. Sakura added a "Pervert,"

"Ah well…I have Aya-chan waiting for me!" Itachi grinned. He ran off into some random room where you could here a "Hey sexy!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I hate your brother…" She told him.

"Me too," He sighed.

"So…where's my room?" She asked him. She faintly knew of the area.

"Right here," He opened his bedroom door. His room was now clean somehow. Sakura looked around and asked "This is your room isn't it? It's clean,"

"Well, I doubt your boyfriend would want you raped by an Uchiha so…you'll sleep with me!" Sasuke told her wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're almost as bad as him." She told him.

"You're okay with this?" He asked surprised.

"Well….I don't ant to be raped by that pervert so….I can deal!" She grinned. Sasuke started to notice how beautiful it was.

"What?" She asked. She wondered 'Why is he staring at me? Are some buttons undone again?'

'**I think that he thinks we're hot,' **Inner Sakura told her.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" She squeaked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed to a door. Sakura bowed and ran in. She looked into the large mirror and noticed that her face was bright red. She splashed some water on her face to try and cool it down.

'I need to see Gaara,' She told herself.

'**But Sasuke is so…hot!' **Inner Sakura told her.

'I love Gaara though!'

'**Gaara tried to rape us I mean your Inner! Give up! He's a conceited ass who was only dating us because we were the nicest girl at Suna. He only used us!'**

'I know that! He told us when we started dating! But I love him now and he loves me…I mean us!' Sakura argued.

'**If you want to get raped by him…then go ahead. I'm not saving our ass anymore. I'll let you realize what he is really thinking on your own! Sasuke wants us and so does his brother! We can lose Gaara anytime!' **Inner Sakura told her.

'I have to go back outside or he'll think that we're doing the number 2!' Sakura told her Inner. Inner Sakura just rolled her eyes.

The second Sakura opened the door. Sasuke kissed her. It wasn't a long or passionate kiss but a sweet quick one. Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed him off.

"I have a boyfriend!" She told him.

"I know but I just couldn't resist." Sasuke smirked.

**TBC…**

**SORRY! Took me awhile! I need 5 reviews ppl!**

**Furry**


	4. Itachi In My Shower

**Yes, I'm back! I know I'm one of the slowest updaters ever!I got caught up in my other stories sorry!**

_Last Time_

'_I have to go back outside or he'll think that we're doing the number 2!' Sakura told her Inner. Inner Sakura just rolled her eyes._

_The second Sakura opened the door. Sasuke kissed her. It wasn't a long or passionate kiss but a sweet quick one. Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed him off._

"_I have a boyfriend!" She told him._

"_I know but I just couldn't resist." Sasuke smirked._

_Itachi in My Shower_

"Well! You better learn!" Sakura yelled. She slapped him and he had hurt written all over his face.

'Oh shit! I didn't mean to go that far!' Sakura thought.

'**Well what do we do?' **Inner Sakura asked.

'I can only think of one way of him ever forgiving me but I'd have to feel guilty about it when I see Gaara….'

'**You wanna sleep with him too? I never thought that you could think dirttty!' **Inner Sakura started to do the hoe-down.

'I didn't mean that! I meant kiss him! I'm not a whore like you!' Sakura huffed.

'**How was I supposed to know that Inner Kiba and Itachi and Choji and Naruto and Gaara and Neji and Shikamaru and Kakashi and Shino and Lee and Kabuto and Orochimaru and Sasuke would want it so bad? I mean it's not my fault I'm so beautiful! Anyways I didn't go all the way with Inner Sasuke yet! I'm planning on it though!' **Inner Sakura giggled.

'EWWWW! Kakashi and Orochimaru? How much did they pay you?' Sakura almost puked.

'**Well I and Kakashi broke up for like a week and then me and Orochi-kun had a moment and accidentally got drunk and did it. Thank God Kakashi never found out though! He wouldn't want to date me anymore!' **Inner Sakura told Sakura.

'Wait….you're trying to seduce Sasuke but still have Kakashi as your boyfriend…?' Sakura asked.

'**Umm…yeah?'**

'He's my teacher! So is Orochimaru! What if they tell their outer? They'll look at me in weird ways!' Sakura started to cry.

'**Oh look! Sasuke is back! He's out of shock!'** Inner Sakura squealed.

Sakura snapped back to reality. Sasuke's eyes were now not so wide and he looked pissed.

"I'm sorry! I just meant to push you off and….not do this!" Sakura told him.

Sasuke took a step closer her to her as she took one back and they did this until she backed up into a wall. Sasuke leaned into her face and brushed his cheek against hers. He then whispered "Want your punishment now?"

Sakura froze. She could either kiss him, probably make-out with him on his demand or do something way worse. She picked the first one.

She grabbed his face and moved it away from her ear so it was now facing her. She looked down at his lips and kissed them. Sasuke now froze. His eyes widened and he then realized what was going on and he closed his eyes and leaned in.

Sakura pulled back and muttered a "Sorry, Gaara."

Sasuke asked "Why'd you stop?"

"I can't cheat on Gaara…I love him!" She explained.

Somewhere deep down in Sasuke's heart...it hurt him when she said that.

"How can you love someone that much?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Is it possible to love someone so much that you'd never try and hurt them or cheat on them?"

"Well, yes! I love Gaara that much!" Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure? When he goes all psycho are you ready to deal with him? Are you saying that you didn't want to kiss me?"

Sakura froze. Did she want that kiss? Was it just Inner Sakura's wants?

"Well…?" Sasuke started to get annoyed at her slowness of answering a simple question.

"I want to be ready but I'm not and I don't think I ever will be…I didn't want to kiss because I love Gaara…everyday will be an adventure with him and I love him and want him to love me," She told him as tears started to stream out of eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorr…" He just couldn't say that word.

"You're what?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"Huh?" Sakura just missed the word.

"Sorry," He huffed loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, that means a lot but I'm fine now!" Sakura grinned. Her tears were indeed no longer there.

"Shut up," Sasuke huffed. Sakura trotted over to her stuff and grabbed out a pink towel, large t-shirt, sweatpants, bra and a thong. Sasuke saw the last two items and started to blush.

"I'm taking a shower…do you mind?" She asked as she was about to open the bathroom door.

"No…problem," He told her. He was hiding his face under his hair so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Kay! Good!" Sakura locked the door and took off her clothes and turned on the shower. She started to sing a song that she couldn't sing and was really out of tune.

Suddenly without Sakura noticing the vent popped open. Itachi came out in only a towel and started to chuckle really quietly.

'I getta see my Sakura naked!' Itachi thought grinning. Itachi put his hands over his ears because her singing was that bad though. He slowly opened the shower door and dropped his towel.

Sakura had her eyes closed and was putting conditioner in her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi. She widened her eyes and screamed "PERVERT!"

Sasuke was in his room still blushing and reading a book. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door and asked "Anything wrong?"

Sakura kept on screaming "PERVERT!" and pushed him out of the shower and grabbed a nearby bathrobe. There were some initials on it "SU" to be exact. She started to punch Itachi who was off in dreamland because he saw Sakura with nothing on. She unlocked the bathroom door to see Sasuke looking almost concerned.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother tried to get in on my shower!" Sakura growled.

"Where the fuck is he?" Said a very pissed off Sasuke.

"I just gave him a beating but he might still be in the bathroom!" Sakura glared at the wall.

"I'll be back," Sasuke entered the bathroom to see Itachi on the floor looking like he was in a daze. Sasuke started to beat him up. He finished up in about 5 minutes and then looked at the counter to see the bra and the thong. Sasuke started to blush furiously thinking that Sakura wasn't wearing anything when she was wearing his robe.

**TBC..**

**Well I really don't know who Sakura should end up with so vote!**

**Itachi-0**

**Sasuke-0**

**Gaara-0**

**Naruto?-0**

**Neji-0**

**Kakashi-0**

**Hmmm Vote!**


	5. Damn all of The Uchiha's!

**Yea….I know I suck cause I left all you guys for over a month! So sorry! Been really busy and stupid sports take up my entire week except Friday and they want to take that away too! GRRRR! I really have no idea who I'm going to make her end up with….Cause I'm blonde like that….**

_Damn all of The Uchiha's_

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's bed wearing the robe. She heard the door open and her head spun to the bathroom. Sasuke came out with a really red face. Sakura run up to him and put the back of her hand on his forehead. She asked him worriedly "Do you have a fever?"

"A fever….? Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked shocked but being the Uchiha he is…he'd never show it.

"Well your face is really red. Did Itachi say something or hit you?" She kept her hand there. Sasuke looked down and found himself at her chest. The robe was really loose and he could her boobs. He could feel himself grow redder. He tried his best to hide it but Sakura just thought his fever had gotten worse.

She told him "Sasuke sit on the bed! I'll go get you a bottle of water and just…don't do anything stupid." She then walked over to the large kitchenette in his room and grabbed a bottle of cold water. She also grabbed a small towel and damped it with some water from the tap. She walked back over to Sasuke and leaned down over his laid form. She put the small towel on his head which made him blush more because once again he looked there.

"Sakura?" He called her name.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She looked to him. She noticed Sasuke was staring at something. She looked down and saw what he was staring at. She quickly covered herself up and walked into the bathroom to change. She grabbed her clothes but saw Itachi lying on the ground with blood coming out of his nose. A combination of Sakura naked and Sasuke's punch made the older Uchiha's nose bleed very badly. She decided there was no safe place to change. Even if Itachi was still unconscious…he was full of surprises. Sakura made sure he was unconscious by saying "Sakura wants to fuck you,"

Itachi twitched. He magically got up and twirled Sakura. He started to dance with her. Sakura was rolling her eyes as she was twirled.

"Where would my princess like to fuck?" Itachi smiled gleefully. He started to have naughty thoughts about his princess.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed "Sakura wants to fuck someone else,"

Itachi nearly had a heart attack. Oh how many firsts had this girl brought? She was the first to reject him. She was the first to give him a nose bleed. She was also the first who would rather spend her time with his little brother than him. Itachi remembered Sasuke had to do a project with one of his female classmates last year. She was very cute. She had bright blonde hair and deep brown eye. Itachi won her over of course and poor old Sasuke had to do the project by himself.

Itachi had fainted. His little pink toy didn't want him. He was horrified at the thought of someone else playing with her. It overwhelmed him too much.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and giggled. He had fainted because of her not wanting to fuck him. Now it'd be really easy to get rid of the Uchiha Pervert. She walked out of the bathroom to see Sasuke mumbling to himself. Sakura was still wearing his robe so she skipped to the side of his bed and plopped down. She giggled "Itachi is a major pervert."

"Sakura…dump Gaara for me…" He told her. Sakura was shocked. She was expecting him to apologize for looking at her ahem…boobs. She clearly wasn't expecting this.

"Sasuke, you know that I love Gaara. I could never do that to him…." She told him.

"Then what do you feel for me?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes. Sakura's heart was torn. She didn't want to admit she had feelings for the Uchiha. She wanted to stay true to Gaara but it was hard when her Inner was always screaming how sexy he looked. She had to admit it…Sasuke was extremely sexy.

"I feel what I feel for Gaara….That's what you are to me…" She told him. Sasuke grabbed her wrist that was supporting her on the bed. He flipped her over and he jumped on her. Sakura was shocked. She was still processing what happened.

'Sasuke grabbed my wrist?' She started a check list.

'**Check!' **Inner Sakura helped her with her list.

'He flipped me over to the other side of his bed?'

'**Check!'**

'And now he's straddling me?'

'**With his fine sexiness? Check!'**

Sakura had finished processing and looked at him. "Sasuke what the fuck are you doing?" She asked him. She was clearly pissed.

"I'm going to make you mine," He told her.

"How are you going to do that?" She rolled her eyes. She also gave him a quick glare.

"When a girl and a boy like each other they fuck," He told her. Sakura was shocked.

'I'm getting raped by Sasuke?' Sakura asked her Inner.

'**NO! You and Sasuke are going to fuck! Do you want me out for the first round and you'll do the rest?' **Inner Sakura asked.

Sakura was horrified. "Sasuke…what if I get pregnant?" She asked him doing her best to get out of this.

"That's not going to happen," He told her as he crashed his lips down to hers. Sakura tried to push him off but he was a hell of a lot stronger than her. Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Sakura was surprised but she moaned. This got Sasuke's "best friend" excited. Sakura could feel it on her leg. Now she was scared. She didn't mean to let out a moan but she couldn't hold it back. She totally blamed Inner Sakura for her problem even though it wasn't her fault. Sakura could feel Sasuke's hands go into her robe.

She managed to push him off just a little and yelled "SAKURA WANTS TO FUCK ITACHI!"

Itachi sprinted out of the bathroom and started to dance around the bed.

"I knew you'd come back to me!" He cried tears of happiness. Itachi looked at the situation. He saw his brother's "best friend" and saw Sakura's hair messed up a little and he was on top of her.

"Sasuke! What were you doing with my toy??!?!?!?!?" Itachi was really pissed and punched Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have a chance and flew back off the bed.

"Sakura…how could you let my brother do this to you?" Itachi cried on her shoulder. Sakura could feel his tears on her shoulder so she decided now was a good time to cover herself up. She patted Itachi's sobbing head.

"He tried to rape me," She told him while she shot a glare at Sasuke. Itachi got up and had a really dark aura. He walked over to Sasuke and started kicking him repeatedly. Sasuke got to his feet after the 4th kick and punched Itachi.

"Both of you stop it! You're acting like children! Sasuke! It's usually you who saves me from your perverted brother! How could you two switch personalities in ten minutes?!?!?!" She walked over to the brothers and punched them both in the stomach. They both fell to the ground clutching their stomachs.

"I'm Gaara's girlfriend. I'm not as weak as everyone thinks. I give up! I'm going back to Suna High and I hope I NEVER see your faces again!" Sakura left the room but came back a minute later "I'll send for my things,"

She stomped away down three flights of stairs and then up one to finally get to the front door. Sasuke went down to the front door and waited for her. He waited a good half hour.

"I told you I didn't want to see your face," She spat.

"I love you," He told her. He showed no emotion when he said it except in his eyes. That said it all.

Sakura was frozen in her tracks. She couldn't move. She stared at him and sighed "Just because you're hot and rich doesn't mean you get everything you want." She told him and she decided to brush past him. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her into him.

"I'm not giving up that easily." He told her as he bent down to kiss her. Sakura turned her head and put her hand in front of his face.

"I'm not falling for that. Go fuck yourself Uchiha. Or better yet go fuck one of those fan girls of yours!" She slapped him hard across the face and stomped out. Little did she know that he put a tracking device on her.

Sakura was stomping down the Uchiha mansion's driveway. She realized that she was still wearing the robe. She jogged back and asked some random maid at the front door for clothes. Itachi came up behind her and snaked his arm around her. She pinched his arm and spun around to glare at him. Itachi had his cheery smile on and asked "What is my toy doing back so soon?"

Sakura punched him square in the face as the maid handed her clothes.

"YOU AND SASUKE CAN GO TO HELL AND DIE!" She yelled at Itachi. He still had a smirk on his face. She stomped down the driveway and reached the gate. She noticed that the guard was gone and the gate was closed. She walked into the small little guard booth and pressed the open button but it wasn't working. She kept pushing it but it failed again and again.

She decided now was the time to put on the clothes the random maid gave her. There was a bra, a thong, jean skirt, black tank top and white flip flops.

'Not bad….maid had some taste….' She thought to herself as she put on the clothes. The skirt fit well. The tank top was perfect. The thong was okay but the bra was tight. She had a hard time keeping her boobs in. She put on the flip flops and decided climbing the gate would be too hard so she started pushing it. She failed. The gate wouldn't budge. She knew climbing was her last option. She started to climb the fence which was easier than she thought. She knew her ass was probably showing that Itachi was probably drooling somewhere with binoculars. She made it over the gate with no problems and she started to jog to the bus station. She was going to go to Gaara's and stay there for the rest of…ever! She couldn't believe she almost got raped by those creeps. She walked into the bus stops little shed. She waited a good five minutes till the bus came. After the horrifying experience she had on that bus she had a hard time not crying. She got off and stepped onto the almost dead street. She walked down a sidewalk for a good few minutes until she reached Gaara's house. She saw a few police cars drive up. She ran into the Subaku's backyard.

She heard Temari fighting with a police officer. She heard the man say "Subaku no Gaara is under arrest for the murder of Sakura Haruno."

Sakura knew that Sasuke and his brother had something to do with this.

"Sakura-chan is dead?!?!?!" Temari broke down in tears. She started to shake her head and hum to herself. Kankuro came onto the scene and asked the man "What the hell is going on here? Do you enjoy making people cry?!?!?!?!"

"Where is Subaku no Gaara?" The man asked again.

"He's out right now with his girlfriend Ayano…Why?" Kankuro lied. He heard the conversation with Temari. He also could sense something was wrong.

"Alright…we'll come back later…." The man left as did the police cars.

Sakura came out of the backyard to the patio door and opened it. She sneaked in and hugged Temari.

Temari turned around and stared at her "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I know who did this and they're going to pay!" Sakura said gritting through her teeth.

"Who?" Gaara came down the stairs and asked.

"Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha," She spat. Gaara went and hugged his girlfriend in hopes of calming her.

"What did they to do you?" He asked.

"What…did…they…do…to…me…?" Sakura had to tell them the truth or she may just lose her boyfriend…..

**TBC…..**

**That was a longer chapter than usual……**

**How was it?**

**Plz vote! I wanna know who you want her to end up with!**


	6. Bang

**Wow….How Am I going to end it? It's finished because I was reading over you guys awesome reviews! I'm really glad that you all love my humor! I seriously adore you guys! 3**

_Bang._

"The damn fucking Uchiha brothers tried to rape me! I mean who rapes a pink headed freak?" Sakura was still a little pissed off. She was telling two thirds of the sand siblings her short version of her time with the Uchiha boys.

"So, the hot Sasuke kid tried to rape you after his brother tried to rape once before?" Temari asked confused.

"I believe it was three times actually." Sakura began sipping some tea to calm herself down.

"We can't tell Gaara this," Kankuro started playing with his fingers.

"Tell me what?" Gaara yawned as he came down the stairs with a blank look. He then noticed his pink haired girlfriend sitting at the table sipping her tea with a demonic look on her angelic face.

"That the fucking Uchiha bastards tried to…." She was cut off by Kankuro covering her mouth.

"Such a dirty mouth! The Uchiha brothers tried to take money from a hobo! Aren't they evil?" Kankuro laughed nervously. He released his hand from Sakura's mouth and gave her a hard shove to Gaara. Sakura who was sitting was almost thrown off her chair from the idiot brother.

"Why don't you go up to Gaara's room to have a little fun?" Temari gave them a coy smile. Sakura was currently getting up from her seat and glaring at the older boy's painted face. She grabbed Gaara's delicate hand and stomped up the flight of stairs. Once they reached his room, Sakura pulled them both in and locked the door.

"Stupid fucking bastards…." Sakura started cursing.

"Did you personally know the hobo?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Did I…Oh! Yes, I did! You see, he was my mother's accountant's best friend's brother! They were very close indeed!" Sakura smiled in a very fake manner.

"Sakura, what happened to us? We used to be so close but now…you're lying to me and not even looking at me anymore." He told her.

"Gaara, I want to break up. I realized something today and…I can't do this anymore." She told him softly, she couldn't even bring herself to gaze into his eyes.

"Sakura…Don't do this. You know I can't handle these situations! I can't con-control my self!" Gaara started huffing and breathing heavily. Sakura backed up to the door and tried to twist the lock but she just remembered…she locked it. She tried to unlock it but it wasn't working.

"What Sakura? Forgot that my lock is a little tricky…? Remember? Forward, back, forward, jut to the side and then unlock. You'll have to turn you back to me….for that to happen." Gaara had some drool spilling from his mouth and Sakura sighed.

"Gaara, don't I look fuckable?" She asked pouting. Gaara roared. He seriously roared and grabbed her and started kissing her neck. Sakura moaned and canned him. She smirked and started unlocking the door in the correct way.

Sakura raced down the stairs and sprinted out the door. She caught the bus that took her to the police station. She walked in and smiled brightly at a police officer.

"I'm alive. My name is Sakura Haruno. Don't ever believe anything those Uchiha jerks say." Sakura then followed by walking away. She was going to say bastards but…the Uchiha family name was still a powerful name even if they were liars.

She smiled as she came out of the station. Things were lifted from her shoulders. No more Gaara or worrying about him. The Uchiha brothers were off her petite back…for now at least. She had her own taste of freedom, it tasted like she hasn't eaten in awhile and choking on bus gas.

Sasuke drove up behind her and honked. Sakura spun on her heel and swore curses as she attempted to sprint away.

Sasuke easily followed her until she cut through fences. Then it became a little more difficult. Even if there were tracking devices on her, he couldn't just drive and open up his laptop to get the satellite file. He may be a pompous, rich, almost rapist, and liar but he wasn't an idiot.

He pulled over and opened his sleek, black laptop and opened up the Uchiha Corporation's satellite files. He tracked Sakura's pink dot quickly and saw her heading to her heading to her apartment. Sasuke smirked as he started to drive to the pink haired beauty's apartment.

Sakura opened her door and sighed. She felt so…free but also extremely violated. Sure she got rid of crazy boyfriend but also gained two rapists one her fine ass. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. She got up and opened it to see….Itachi?!?!

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I'm here to see my lovely blossom! I understand that you're playing hard to get and want me to take you right not but are a little shy! I mean being the 1298th girl I've fucked? How can you measure up to all those beautiful women? All you have to do is say that one curse and I'm yours…baby." He started to check her over. Sakura rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. She then followed by locking and putting one of the chairs to hold it in place. She was very cautious when it came to rapist # 1.

She then heard one of her windows creak. Sakura turned her head to hear the noise better, and it was indeed an Uchiha trying to break in.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke almost flipped over a chair.

"You see, I felt bad about how I've acted and I'd like to apologize…I'm sorry. Please…just forgive me…" He looked away in shame.

Sakura smiled sadly and placed a kiss on his forehead. She whispered in his ear softly "I'm sorry too…I've chosen Itachi. He's just such….sexy beast…" She began giggling.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He then proceeded by fainting. Sakura then said "Fuck," and Itachi somehow managed to get past the locked door and the chair and kissed Sakura passionately. Sakura smirked and then they started making out.

When Sasuke came to, he saw Sakura in only her panties which made him drool and then he saw his brother naked which made him faint again.

_Few Years Later_

Sakura has been out of high school for two tears and already had a three year old son. She and Itachi were still going strong. Sasuke still fainted whenever he saw Sakura and Itachi even just kissing. Gaara came out of the closet and announced that he was gay. Sasuke turned out to be a bisexual and him and Gaara had been dating for the past year.

Sakura stayed in the Uchiha manor with her boyfriend and son. She named him Kyo because…she couldn't think of another name. Turns out the son was just as perverted as his father at the age of three. He always asked about boobs and sex since Sasuke would always talk a little too loudly when teasing his brother's girlfriend.

**THE END.**

**Totally went against majority of the votes. Everyone wanted Sasuke or Gaara but I decided to end it with a…surprise? There wasn't much humor here because not everything can be hilarious when you're ending it.**

**Thanks so much for reading/reviewing!**

**Furry 3**


End file.
